The Gift
by JAAD Shipper
Summary: God tells Joan to give Adam a Gift.
1. Searching

  
Title:The Gift.   
Authors Note: First chapter of the joint fanfic between Mackenzie925 and JAAD Shipper.  
  
We started this fanfic before JoA episode 22-The Gift.  
  
Adam works at a hotel and Joan works at the bookstore.  
  
This one is kind of based on The Gift.  
  
Dedication To: Joan and Adam may they always have "Good Ripples."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Joan of Arcadia.  
  
Special Thanks go to: Mackenzie925 for agreeing to give this a shot with me.  
  
Joan Girardi was laying in a hammock in her back yard reading a book, she had just closed the book when Dog Walker God appeared.  
  
"Hey Joan, I have an assignment for you."  
  
"No school today due to a teachers meeting, but God still has something for me to do."  
  
"You already know that I don't take days off," God says with a laugh.  
  
"What do I have to do this time?" Joan ask God.  
  
"I want you to give Adam a gift," God says to Joan as the dogs entangled themselves around his legs.  
  
"Why?" Joan ask God in surprise.   
  
"Can't you ever just do what I ask without questioning me," God responds.  
  
"Girls don't usually give their boyfriend a gift unless it is their birthday or Christmas."  
  
"Joan, I really want you to do this for me."  
  
God turns to walk away.  
  
"What do you want me to give him?" Joan ask God.  
  
"You decide, but it needs to come from your heart."  
  
"Your so helpful," Joan says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes.  
  
Dog Walker God waved as he left with his entourage of dogs,leaving Joan alone in her backyard.  
  
She decided that she better start her search, because she didn't want God to be angry with her. She had done every assignment that God had asked her to do thus far, and she has no intention of disobeying God now.  
  
She gets in her car, drives to the mall, and decides to start her search there.  
  
She walks into a bookstore and heads for a sign marked Art Section. She picks up a book on Picasso.  
  
"This isn't Adam," she says to herself as she thumbs through it, then puts the book back on the shelf. She thumbs through several other art books, then she leaves the store disappointed.  
  
The next store she walks into is a clothing store.  
  
She walks to the men's section of the store and looks at shirts, but nothing there reminds her of Adam either.  
  
_I wouldn't bury a dead relative in any of those shirts. Heck, I wouldn't even bury a dog that I didn't like in any of those shirts._ she thinks to herself as she leaves the store.  
  
She decides to call the one person that knows Adam better than anyone.  
  
Joan whips out her cell phone and calls Grace.  
  
Grace pulls her arms and her lips from her boyfriend to answer the phone.  
  
"Polk here, talk to me."  
  
"Hey Grace, are you busy?"  
  
"Not at the moment, Girardi."  
  
"I need to talk to you about something." "Can I come over?"  
  
"Luke sighs as he hears Grace's response. "Sure."  
  
"I'll see you in a few minutes," Joan says.  
  
"I'll see you then, bye.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Grace hangs up the phone and walks back to the couch, then sits down beside Luke.  
  
Now, where were we?" Grace ask as she snuggled up to Luke.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but--" Grace's lips cut Luke's sentence dead in the water.  
  
Luke and Grace pull apart.  
  
"Now, what were you going to say?" Grace asked Luke.  
  
"I forgot," Luke says with a laugh. "I better be going." Regret was apparent in his voice.  
  
"I'll see you at 7:00 tonight." Luke then grabs his jacket and straightens out his shirt.  
  
"I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye," Luke says as he walks out the door.  
  
Grace catches her breath, and then straightens her clothes as well.  
  
Five minutes later, a nock comes on the front door.  
  
"Hey Girardi, come on in."  
  
Joan walks inside and Grace sits down on the couch and Joan sits in a chair.  
  
"What do you want to talk to me about?" Grace ask Joan.  
  
"I want to give Adam a gift, but I have no idea about what to give him." "I was hoping that you could help me."  
  
Joan spies a picture sitting on the coffee table. The picture is of a young Grace and Adam wearing shorts, t-shirts, life jackets, holding paddles and there is a river in the background.  
  
She picks up the picture, then she comments on how cute Adam and Grace are in the picture.  
  
"Yeah, that's the summer that my family and Adam's went on vacation together, we went White Water Rafting in Colorado."  
  
"His mom always loved the water and Adam loves the water too."  
  
"I remember one time when we all went fishing together, the wind started to blow and form ripples on the water and Adam said something about "Good Ripples". "His mom told him that she hoped that he always had "Good Ripples" and that the only way to do that was to have a relationship with God."   
"Grace you have been very helpful, because I know what I will give Adam now."  
  
"What?" Grace asked  
  
"I would rather keep that a secret," Joan says.  
  
"Grace, could you help me with something?"  
  
"Sure Girardi, what do you need?"  
  
"Are you up for a little painting?" Joan asked as they walk out of the door.  
  
"I'll need to go to the hardware store first," Joan says as she gets in her car.  
  
Grace climbs in on the passenger side.  
  
About 30 minutes later, Joan pulls into the parking lot of the hardware store.  
  
"What are we here for?" Grace ask Joan.  
  
"I need one gallon of water proof yellow paint and one gallon of primer,Joan says as she grabs a bucket of yellow paint made specifically for painting wooden boats with.  
  
She walks down another isle and grabs a can of primer.  
  
"Don't you need some brushes, Girardi?" Grace ask Joan as they walk along.  
  
"Yeah, I need those too," Joan says as they walk down another isle and she grabs a couple of paint brushes.  
  
"Well, that's all I need," Joan says.  
  
She pays for the stuff and drives home.  
  
Joan and Grace arrive at Joan's house and head for the garage.  
  
She walks over to a corner of the garage and pulls a blue tarp off revealing a boat.  
  
"Is this what you want me to help you paint?" Grace asked Joan in surprise.  
  
"It sure is," Joan says to Grace.  
  
"Where did it come from?" Grace asked.  
  
"I started to build it myself, but my father and Kevin finished it for me," Joan says to a shocked Grace.  
  
Joan grabs the can of primer and starts to read on the back of it.  
  
"We better put a coat of this stuff on first," Joan says as she looks at the boat.  
  
"That's fine with me, Girardi."  
  
"There's only one problem," Joan says with disappointment edging her voice.  
  
"What's that?" Grace asked Joan.  
  
"It will take twenty four hours for this stuff to dry.  
  
"That's not a big problem, Girardi, Grace says.  
  
"Why isn't it?" Joan asked Grace.  
  
"Because I'll help you put the primer on today and I'll help you paint it tomorrow, Grace says to a somewhat stunned Joan.  
  
Joan prizes the lid off the bucket of primer using the claw end of a hammer.  
  
Joan and Grace put primer on the outside of the boat first and then they do the same to the inside.  
  
Grace ponders why they are going to paint the boat and why Joan built it in the first place.  
  
After they had finished putting the primer on the boat, Joan asked Grace to keep it a secret between the two of them.  
  
Joan doesn't want anyone to know that they are going to paint the boat.  
  
She heads for the water faucet on the outside of the house and rinses the primer out of the brushes.  
  
She puts the brushes in the garage and then Grace and Joan head for the house to wash up and get something to drink.  
  
The next day,Grace keeps her word and helps Joan put the first coat of paint on the boat.  
  
Grace once again ponders why Joan would paint the boat.  
  
"Why would Joan paint the boat yellow?" Grace asked herself.  
  
It took Friday, Saturday and then on Sunday night at 6:00, Joan and Grace both breathed a sigh of relief as they put the final coat of paint on the boat.  
  
Joan set her alarm clock that night before she went to bed and was awakened by the sound of it the next day. She showers dresses and gets to school right on time.  



	2. Faith

TITLE: The Gift  
  
RATING: PG  
  
PAIRING: J/A  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own Joan of Arcadia.  
  
Author's Notes: The second chapter to the joint story between authors Mackenzie925 and JAAD shipper. What we think The Gift might be. What do you think? Reviews very welcome!!!! (  
  
Chapter 2 Title: Faith  
  
....  
  
.....  
  
The night before had been exhausting, though quite successful. Joan didn't realize that painting the boat was probably more difficult than actually building it. Luckily her brother and her father had finished building the boat months ago, so most of the work was already finished. Joan quickly found her mind traveling back to that episode in her life, wanting to fix the relationship between her father and her brother. She didn't realize a simple act of creating a boat would become so important. Thinking of its importance then and it's continued importance now gave her goose bumps. God certainly worked in mysterious ways.  
  
Walking down the school hall alone, Joan knew it wouldn't last long as Grace showed up next to her, highly amused. "I love freaking your brother out."  
  
Joan smirked. "The more you do that, the more he likes you."  
  
Grace only shrugged, looking behind her quickly. "I have to admit, ever since he broke up with ostrich, he's been attached to me."  
  
Joan responded, "Well, he never stopped liking you."  
  
Grace huffed, "Can we change the subject? Find a nerdy gift yet?"  
  
Joan sighed as they stopped at their lockers. Opening it, she replied, "Actually, I have. And it's not nerdy, it's ... cool." There was wistfulness in her voice, a sense of completion. She had found the perfect gift.  
  
Grace grabbed her books and slammed them into her bag. "What did I tell you about wistfulness?"  
  
Joan looked to her and smiled quite widely. "Sorry."  
  
"Hey, as long as this gift makes Adam able to live with again, I'll be happy. And right now you're the only person that can remedy that," Grace informed, walking away, leaving Joan feeling astounded at the statement. Joan knew she was important to Adam, but hearing it from someone else made it become real. She knew she had to help him.  
  
.....  
  
Joan opened the door to the roof to find Adam sitting in their usual spot, doodling a bit, waiting for her. It was the spot they always met during their free periods, and this was one of them. Walking quietly up to him, she saw his head turn quickly to her, a smile crossing his lips. Sitting down next to him, Joan gave him a quick kiss, and then grabbed his hands in hers. "Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Joan asked, "What are you drawing?"  
  
Adam looked down to his drawing of Joan. "You bring out the best in me, Jane."  
  
Joan smiled. "I've always wanted to be someone's muse." Adam laughed a little, squeezing her hand.  
  
"You inspire me, yo." He then proceeded to kiss her, adding much more to his comment. Joan smiled, deepening the kiss, feeling her soul fulfilled by this person. As they released, Adam whispered, "Thank you for being with me."  
  
"Of course I'm with you," Joan responded matter-of-factly.  
  
Adam glanced to his painting, a sense of worry covering him. "With this summer, me working at the hotel, you at the bookstore ... I just hope we get to see each other." He returned his gaze to her, and Joan reached a hand over to caress his cheek, to wipe away that worry.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll all work out," Joan whispered.  
  
Adam then stood, placing the drawing down on the ground and his hands in his pockets. He then walked over to the edge of the building, looking down at all the small, moving objects below. Joan followed him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. Adam said quietly, "All I'll be doing is working this summer. And I feel like I'm losing my edge with my art. Then I won't be seeing you that much. There's not a lot to look forward to."  
  
Joan hugged him more, placing her chin on his shoulder. "I want to take you somewhere tonight."  
  
Adam turned in her arms, wrapping his arms around her, looking to see a glint in her eye. He couldn't help but match her smile. "Ok." He was happy that on his one day off he would be spending it with the person he loved. Adam wanted to savor it, knowing that this summer they wouldn't be seeing much of each other in the near future.  
  
.......  
  
Joan laughed lightly, seeing Adam a little uncomfortable with the blindfold over his eyes. She had driven him to an unknown place, as far as Adam knew, and now they were walking to an unknown place. Joan held tightly on his hand as she led him across the docks to the spot where she had put the boat. Being close to Baltimore had its advantages, and one of them was being close to water. If anything, she thought that Adam would figure where they were because of the smell of the air. It was quite obvious where they were.  
  
Adam said quietly, "All I smell is fish, yo."  
  
Joan smiled, squeezing his hand tighter. "It's better than that, I promise." She finally led them to the edge of dock where the boat was tied. Honestly, the boat looked much smaller in the water than it had in her garage. It was then that she stopped him and hooked her arm through his. "Ready?"  
  
Adam only nodded.  
  
Joan then took the blindfold off, revealing to Adam a boat. He now took in the location of the docks, the water, and seeing then the boat. In it was a picnic basket and blankets. He started to say something of the thoughtfulness of the gift when he realized the color of the boat. It was yellow. Adam felt his heart jump in his throat, feeling a sense of comfort and safety. The yellow boat from his dreams. The yellow boat from his mother's letter. The yellow boat that symbolized his past. The nostalgia filled his senses, enveloping him in that safety. Though the safety had first been given to him by his mother, it was now given to him by Joan. The love of is life.  
  
Adam turned to her finally, seeing her eyes revealing wonderment, concern, and joy all in one. He smiled sweetly at her, and felt his eyes begin to water. Joan knew him so well. "Do you want to go for a ride?" Joan asked, seeing the emotion running over in him.  
  
He nodded, grabbing both of her hands. "Yeah."  
  
Joan smiled, and began to move towards it, but Adam got in first. He then helped Joan climb in. She then untied the boat from the dock and let the small sail rise, leading them into the middle of the water. Sitting across from him, Joan began looking in the picnic basket. "I brought tons of food. We could be here for a week if we wanted to."  
  
Adam clasped her hand. "Cha, sounds good to me."  
  
Joan shrugged, feeling the smile tugging at her lips. She only sensed Adam had moved over to her after he sat next to her on her side, encircling his arms around her. Knowing she needed to let him lead this, Joan dropped the food and leaned back into him, feeling his arms tighten around her as she did. "Do you like this?" Joan asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Adam couldn't hide his happiness, now feeling that his mood had drastically changed in comparison to the rest of the day. "I can't believe you remembered the letter from my mother."  
  
Joan shrugged sheepishly, replying with a playfulness, "Of course. I make it my business to know as much about as I can."  
  
Adam felt a comfort in that statement, knowing that even though his mother was no longer with him, he would always have Joan. No matter what. Adam whispered from behind, "My Mom used to tell me these stories, about her and I sailing in a boat, or on an adventure. It would always just be the two of us, and I knew she was telling me she would always be with me. That she would always have faith in me, in my art."  
  
Joan turned in his arms to look at him. She moved her hand to caress his cheek again, seeing the emotion rising in his face. Giving him a small kiss on the cheek, she moved her lips to his ear and whispered, "I have faith in you." Adam felt his worries wash away, every fear he had over their relationship for this summer, his lack of faith in his art. As long as he had Joan's faith in him, he could do anything.  
  
Adam then kissed her lightly, feeling her energy and confidence rush in him. As the kiss ended, Joan grabbed the blanket to place over them as she leaned back into him again. Now in the comforting embrace of Joan, Adam saw the sun setting over the water, leaving in its wake an overwhelming orange reflection. It gave them warmth, a sense of quiet and peace.  
  
Joan found her eyes traveling to the water at the side of the boat, seeing an image that would forever be in her memory. Ripples. Good ripples. They ensured her that everything had happened the way it was supposed to. Joan felt complete, knowing that she had created those in Adam, had given him the faith that he needed. She grabbed his hand, and motioned towards the water.  
  
Adam followed her gaze, feeling that everything had come in full circle. Joan would forever cause good ripples inside of him. With her love, he would have faith.  
  
The End  
  
Reviews Welcome!!!! 


	3. EPILOGUE

  
Epilogue  
  
Adam and Joan were too involved with each other to notice a figure standing on the bank of the lake watching them through binoculars and being very pleased with herself for helping a friend out.  
  
"That's why we painted the boat," Grace Polk says to herself.  
  
She shouldn't be spying on them, but she just had to know if the yellow boat was Joan's gift to Adam. She had kind of suspected it all along, but now she knew for sure that she had been right.  



End file.
